Words
by LostAraLu
Summary: Yuuri no podía encontrar las palabras perfectas, Yurio siempre las tenía. [OS para la YuruuriWeek2017 / Día 4: Pasiones / Prompt: Danza]


**Disclaimer: Yuri On Ice** y sus personajes son propiedad de Kubo Mitsurou y Sayo Yamamoto, asi como de estudios MAPPA. Únicamente la trama de este fic me pertenece.

El siguiente OS es una aportación para la Yuruuri Week /Yuuyu Week 2017.

Promp del dia 4: Pasiones (Danza)

* * *

 **Words.**

Yuri está sentado, no precisamente porque quiera, es más una fuerza de atracción, algo poderoso y sublime, invisible y que no le permite respirar lo que le mantiene atado a esa silla sin poder apartar la mirada. Siente el corazón latir desbocado en el pecho, a punto de romper el mediastino y sus costillas para escapar. Es una emoción desbordante en la que sus sentimientos chocan feroces dentro de un espacio muy pequeño. Y Yuuri no lo entiende del todo, como es que puede sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, quiere llorar y a la vez reírse, romperse y volverse a construir mientras sea en el mismo lugar. Una mezcla extraña de melancolía, tristeza y emoción, felicidad, que proviene del mismo lugar y por un solo motivo, único y precioso y es que Yuri Plisetsky está bailando solo para él.

Lleva el cabello recogido y las zapatillas más bonitas. Aunque si le preguntaras a Yuuri él te diría que todo lo que lleva es bonito. Que todo Yuri es bonito.

En situaciones normales, Yuuri sabe de adjetivos y se sabe cómo un millón que aplican para Yurio, y Yurio podría ser uno, aunque no tenga sentido, porque Yuuri lo pronuncia con tanto amor como el resto. En fin, que él puede describir a Yurio de mil maneras precisas y especiales. Pero si algo le cuesta demasiado trabajo, es describirlo al bailar. Porque cuando Yurio baila las palabras se deforman tanto que pierden significado al llenarse con polvo de hada.

No hay adjetivos, sustantivos u alguna otra palabra en alguna categoría gramatical que se acople a algo tan subjetivo como lo es el baile de Yurio.

Desde un Adagio hasta un Grand Jeté, Yuuri puede mirarlo una y mil veces, y sentirlo mil más, sin aburrirse. Y puede pensarlo una y cinco mil veces más pero no encontrara como describirlo. Es algo especial, que adora y detesta, porque de vez en cuando a Yurio le gusta escuchar lo que él piensa.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? ― Esa es su pregunta, y las palabras salen suaves e inseguras de su boca. Yuuri sabe que esa inseguridad la ha causado él, porque nunca encuentra la respuesta.

Mila piensa que es tonto que lo crea así, pero él está seguro de ello. Hermoso, increíble, fantástico, perfecto todo se queda corto, por eso es que duda al pronunciarlo. Y odia ver esos hermosos ojitos verdes temblar un poco.

Yurio le ha dicho que a veces piensa que miente.

― No sé porque sigues pidiendo que lo haga. ― le dice y cuando eso pasa Yuuri le toma en brazos, le toma suave y seguro y posa sus labios en su frente. Cuando cree que es suficiente baja a sus labios, le besa con delicadeza y amor, con calidez. Aunque Yurio es más feroz que eso, pero Yuuri sabe que en esas ocasiones le gusta.

―Algún día encontraré las palabras perfectas. ― susurra después y se sume de nuevo en su conflicto interno.

Algunas veces el hecho de que Yuri busque las palabras perfectas para todo, deja resultados graciosos en conflictos. Porque cuando ellos pelean los diccionarios de Ruso y Japonés hacen falta. Pero cuando Yurio reclama sus respuestas sobre el baile, él de nuevo se objeta con la necesidad de algo más preciso, y así termina con el diccionario en la cara, sin saber si su rostro ahora tiene la forma del libro o viceversa.

―Trágate el diccionario, a lo mejor así aprendes mejores excusas. ―Yuuri estaba seguro de que un día amanecería con un diccionario de sinónimos pegado a la cara.

Fuera de ello a veces Yuuri quisiera que la canción jamás se terminara. Recuerda la primera vez que Yuri bailó solo para él, con las luces demasiado tenues y el viento escurriéndose por los grandes ventanales. Yuuri había descubierto su nueva adicción en poco más de tres minutos y Claro de Luna había permanecido en su cabeza por semanas.

A veces Yurio quería que lo acompañe, le extendía la mano y pronunciaba palabras mágicas. Yuuri parecía ver sus labios moverse en cámara lenta, le parecía que no escuchaba lo que decía pero lo sentía. Algo como una adolecente nerviosa porque el chico que le gusta le invita a bailar. Le sonreía y se negaba, quería verle siempre desde su lugar, disfrutar de ese espectáculo mágico solo para él, desde donde pudiera tener una vista de todo.

Sin embargo, Yurio si conocía las palabras, tal vez no las mismas que el buscaba pero conocía unas que funcionaban bastante bien, por ello no pudo negarse por mucho tiempo, y descubrió que su adicción no excluía ningún aspecto. Porque disfrutaba bailar con Yuri tanto como amaba verlo, le fascinaba escuchar su risa al trastabillar, tintineando como pequeñas campanitas y esparciéndose en la habitación como pequeñas hojas de cerezo.

En esas ocasiones y solo en esas, Yuri se olvidaba de los adjetivos, sustantivos y problemas. Y eso era lo mejor del mundo porque aunque luego lo intentara sabia de ante mano que tampoco encontraría nombre para esa sensación.

― Me gustaría encerrarte en una cajita musical. ― confesó alguna vez, mientras Yuri se colocaba las zapatillas.

― ¿Alguna fantasía más?

― Me gustaría aprender a tocar el piano.

Yuuri quería tocar el piano para que la música nunca se acabe, y la pista nunca deje de ser suya. Quería encerrar a Yurio en una cajita musical para mirarlo todos los días, para no olvidar el aroma fresco de un anoche en Rusia, y jamás sacar de su mente la silueta de un hada que bailaba frente a él.

Que caminaba lento y susurra una vez más las palabras mágicas.

―Baila conmigo.

* * *

 **Tengo un bloqueo gigante y que esto haya salido me hace demasiado feliz. Si alguien lo lee, espero que le haya gustado. Y pues, gracias por leer 3**


End file.
